


on the street where you live

by littledust



Category: Clover
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-30
Updated: 2006-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuhiko expresses his feelings... in song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the street where you live

"This is a stupid idea," Kazuhiko muttered, and stamped his feet to keep warm. The snow melted as it struck pavement, but clung to the dozen roses in little beads of white gradually melting to transparency. It was enough to surprise her at her door with flowers for no reason in particular, why did he have to publicly humiliate himself as well...?

Well, yes, he did love her.

So he rang her doorbell, and instead of greeting her with a kiss, he did it with a song.

 _I have often walked down this street before  
But the pavement always stayed beneath my feet before  
All at once am I seven stories high  
Knowing I'm on the street where you live!_

And she giggled and kissed him and didn't seem to mind that he couldn't carry a tune.


End file.
